


Challenge

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [142]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen doesn't think they could ever work out and Tony isn't worried about it.





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really starting to get into these university AUs...so many possibilities.

   It was quiet in the library, the only sounds filling its halls being the flipping of books, typing of keyboards, and the unassuming pattering of rain on the windows. Stephen loved it, preferring it for studying whenever he could, glad it at least had flexible hours and an array of material for their prestigious med students. He wouldn’t lie, it was nice to be at a school that favoured his discipline, if only because it brought them recognition, though it certainly didn’t help the soaring tuition costs.

   Which was why he needed to focus. They were two months in, and the assignments were piling up with increasing urgency while Stephen found himself working his brain harder and harder in a strained attempt to keep up. It wasn’t that the information was particularly difficult, especially with his eidetic memory, just that at the moment, there was a very prominent and annoying distraction sitting across from him.

   Tony Stark was lounging in his chair, feet placed rudely on the table, ignoring the glares being shot his way, and fiddling with the little mechanism in his hands. Stephen had no idea why he bothered following him to the library when he’d never seen him pick up a book once, instead amusing himself with his phone or little machines.

   Still, him doing nothing was distracting enough and Stephen found himself biting his lip and trying to keep his eyes from straying. It was especially unfair because he looked good today, better then usual which was saying something really. He wore his usual worn jeans and a black t-shirt, but he somehow made it hot, probably the way the material hugged his body like it was tailor made, which it likely was, now that he thought about it.

   Warm brown eyes flickered to his, smirking when he caught him staring and Stephen quickly lowered his gaze to his books. Unfortunately, it was too late, and he knew it the moment those feet were lowered to the ground and his peripheral noticed Tony leaning toward him.

   “Ready for a break?” he murmured.

   Stephen shot him a glare, “I’m studying Tony.”

   He hummed, “you’re always studying and its been nearly four hours which means its time for a break.”

   Stephen sighed, “I told you already, I’m behind-”

   Tony cut him off with sarcastic chuckle, “on your schedule which means you are still ahead of the rest of the class by at least two weeks, besides,” he pouted. “I’m bored.”

   “I didn’t ask you to come with me,” Stephen pointed out.

   “True, but if I didn’t come to ogle you while you study, I’d barely see you at all.”

   Stephen ignored the blush that spread across his cheeks, willfully ignoring the comments, “I told you when we started this that school comes first. I’ve also told you that if you need more its alright-”

   “Cut it out,” Tony hissed under his breath, drawing sharp looks from a few people at a nearby table. “Would you quit trying to tell me to go fuck everyone else?”

   Stephen simply raised an eyebrow, “I’m just saying that I don’t have the room to compromise.”

   Tony’s eyes were still narrowed, “well then it’s a good thing I have all the space and patience in the world for compromise.”

   “That isn’t conducive to a healthy relationship,” Stephen pointed out matter-of-factly, twirling his pencil. “Leads to resentment.”

   Tony groaned, leaning back in his chair, “Its like you want me to break-up with you.”

   It kind of was. These little quips happened often enough that Stephen wondered when Tony might catch on that there was more behind them then sarcasm or dry humor, might realize that he was truly better off with someone…different.

   That was the thing though. Stephen had no idea why Tony was so adamant about their relationship, having expected when they slept together after their blind date set up by Pepper and Christine, it would be a simple one-night stand.

   Sure, the date was fun and Tony’s arrogance and snarky attitude was intriguing, not to mention his intellect was astounding, but neither of them really…made sense together. Tony liked sex, often and you didn’t even have to know him to know that. He was also just on the sharper side of selfishness that lead to excessive partying and the occasional weeklong vacations from his very prestigious school. Meanwhile Stephen, well, he didn’t exactly fit or want to fit with that crowd. His studies were important, he came from a middle-class background, and he never partied until summer hit. Sex was great and he’d have it all the time if he could but there just wasn’t enough hours in the day, no matter what Tony thought. They just didn’t make sense, plus the hour to two-hour commute was hell with Stephen not owning a car of his own yet.

   Yeah, he was more serious then Tony thought.

   “It would lead to a happier life you,” Stephen muttered, highlighting a sentence in his book and carefully avoiding Tony’s gaze.

   “Who says I’m not happy?” Tony asked, an edge to his voice.

   Stephen looked up with a sigh, seeing Tony’s furrowed brow, “we’re not arguing in a library. Either leave or go back to playing with your toy.”

   His lips twitched, like Stephen knew they would, “so authoritative,” he teased, the frustration falling away easily.

   The perks of not being taken seriously he supposed, “if that’s a hint you plan to defy me, I’m going to get a private study room and lock you out.”

   Tony shook his head, a wide smile now spreading across his lips, “nah, that won’t be necessary, I don’t want to lose my ogling privileges.”

   Stephen shook his head and went back to trying to focus on the book in front of him, flipping the page and glancing at his study sheet, only sixty-two more to go. Yay. Silence descended between them once more and he was just able to tune back into the serene quiet of the library when Tony’s low whisper broke his concentration once more.

   “I’m going to prove how much I love you one day.”

   He looked up, startled to find the same fiery passion in his eyes that would appear whenever he was in the lab, building. It was this spark of determination and focus that was outright unsettling, “what?”

   “I said,” Tony repeated carefully. “I’m going to make sure you know how much I love you, until you stop doubting it.”

   Stephen swallowed thickly, heat rising in his cheeks as he looked back down, “good luck with that.”

   “You know how much I like a challenge.”


End file.
